Day 8: 6:00am-7:00am
President Omar Hassan forces Jack Bauer to let himself be turned over to the terrorists in order to avoid an attack on Manhattan. Jack, in addition to CTU New York, close in on Hassan’s location, but are cut short by an insider. President Allison Taylor learns of the corruption taking place within her inner circle and the steps they took to ensure its success. Episode guide [[Previously on 24|Previously on 24]] *'President Allison Taylor' gets a call from Samir Mehran, who's threatening to detonate a nuclear device in Manhattan if the Government does not hand over President Hasssan to the terrorists but the President instead orders Hassan to be escorted to McGuire Air Force Base. *'Rob Weiss' doesn't agree with the President' decision and conspires with General Brucker to capture Hassan with a covert operation. *'Ethan Kanin' discorvers Weiss' plot and tries to change his mind when has an heart attack *'Jack Bauer' is escorting Hassan and his family when he's attacked by Brucker' men and he learns the plot to capture Hassan. *'Samir Mehran' learns from Dana Walsh that the President will not hand over Hassan and tells Tarin Faroush to activate the bomb. The countdown starts from 15 minutes... The following takes place between 6:00am and 7:00am. 06:00:00 The sun rises over New York City as Rob Weiss checks up on Ethan Kanin's heart condition. He fears that he may not last long. Reluctantly, he locks Ethan's office before rejoining him in the situation room. Rob briefs with General Brucker on Ethan's condition and informs him he needs immediate medical attention. General Bruckner tells him to hold off until they can capture Hassan and deliver him to Samir Mehran. General Brucker is only interested in finding the bomb. They both brief President Taylor on Hassan's status. President Allison Taylor has an address she would like to go over with Ethan before going public and Rob offers to find him. Madam President is worrying the bomb will go off in less than ten minutes. and Kayla Hassan watch as Omar points a gun at Renee Walker.]] Meanwhile, Jack carries out Adrion Bishop while President Hassan thinks over the worth of his life over many other innocents. Dalia tries to talk some sense into Omar, telling him he's the best chance of the peace agreement going through. He disagrees with her. Jack locks Bishop in a fenced room so they can travel faster. Renee speaks with Jack, discussing how Omar does not agree with President Taylor's ultimatum. Jack says that his disagreement had no bearing on the mission, but he get knock out with a crowbar from Omar. Omar draws a gun on Renee, telling her to free Bishop and lock herself up with Dalia, Kayla, and Jack. Omar surrenders himself to Bishop. Dalia and Kayla plead with him to change his mind, but he has made his mind up and leaves with Bishop. 06:06:42 Bishop and Hassan make it to the surface. Bishop commends Hassan for turning himself in to save thousands of lives. After Hassan enters Bishop's vehicle, he calls General Brucker through a satellite phone to update him about Hassan surrendering himself. General Brecker is surprised that President Hassan was willing to give himself up to stop the bombing. General Brucker heads to Ethan's office, where Rob is tending to his condition. Brecker does not care if Ethan lives or dies and tells Rob to call Samir Mehran. Rob and General Brucker call Samir to confirm to him they have President Hassan. Hassan explains to Samir that President Taylor refuses to meet Samir's demands, but Hassan would have. He wants assurances that the bomb would not be detonated, but Samir cuts them off. 06:09:46 Less than ten seconds before the uranium bomb detonates, Samir calls Tarin Faroush to turn off the bomb and orders him to acquire Hassan. 06:10:57...06:10:58...06:10:59... 06:15:14 While Jack smashes the glass out of the door holding them captive to escape, Chloe reports no explosions to Director Hastings. Arlo reports that sweep teams did not find the bomb, but was supposed to have detonated four minutes ago. Jack calls Chloe on a private line, suspecting that information was fed from CTU to General Brucker's men. He also tells Chloe to get Tim Woods on a clean line so he can tell him that Hassan handed himself over willingly to Bishop. After the phone call, Dana asks who Chloe was talking to. Chloe says it was a sweep team giving an update. Dana offers to help Chloe, but she politely refuses. 06:16:25 Jack escorts the Hassan family out into the streets of New York. He finds no sign of Hassan or Bishop. Jack asks Renee to take Dalia and Kayla back to President Taylor for the time being. He briefs Dalia that staying out on the streets would endanger them. Jack wants Dalia and Kayla to continue onto the air force base. They hail a taxi and Renee escorts them out. Chloe calls Jack, who has gotten a secure line to Tim Woods. Jack also asks Chloe to pull security footage on 7th street between 53rd and 54th Avenue to determine Hassan's whereabouts. President Taylor inquires about being seven minutes past the deadline, trying to figure out why the bomb did not go off. General Brucker tells her his men are looking into it. She wants to know about President Hassan's status, but General Brucker tells her he was not at liberty to discuss Secret Service's details. President Taylor tells Rob to find Ethan. She receives an urgent phone call from Homeland Security, It is actually Jack Bauer on the line. He tells President Taylor not to react to his name and that General Brucker signed off on an operation to capture Hassan and handed him over to Samir so that the bomb would not go off. Jack Bauer tells her she needs to place the General under arrest. She says she agrees. President Taylor asks a Secret Service agent to help her tail General Brucker. Chloe calls moments later to update Jack with the description of Bishop's SUV, the vehicle that Hassan entered moments before his departure. Jack steals a nearby vehicle to track down Bishop's vehicle. 06:20:22 Bishop and Hassan arrive at their designated meeting point across the street from Tarin's location. Tarin calls Hassan's phone, Hassan is surprised to hear Tarin's voice. He orders Hassan to hand over the phone to Bishop. Tarin instructs Bishop to leave the vehicle and walk away. He instructs him further to cross the street to Tarin's location while dropping the van keys containing the bomb. After switching positions, Tarin instructs him to look underneath the newspaper stands to find the van keys while entering Bishop's vehicle. He handcuffs Hassan's hands to the dashboard, stranding Bishop in the intersection holding the van keys. President Taylor meets with the Secret Service agent to learn that Chief-of-Staff Rob Weiss conspired with General Brucker to kidnap President Hassan and were complicit with Ethan's disappearance. Taylor orders the agents to break into Ethan's office. 06:24:02 Bishop locates the bomb van parked in the alley. At the same time, Secret Service agents are apprehending Rob Weiss and General Brucker. Ethan is found in critical condition. While Brucker is being hauled away, President Taylor angrily confronts Rob for his treasonous act. She demands to know where Hassan was. Rob informs her it is too late, since the switch was successful. Rob defiantly opposes Taylor's actions, believing that sacrificing Hassan was the right choice in saving New York. President Taylor sentences him as a traitor to his country, which is punishable by death. President Taylor assures him that she would personally execute Rob for his treasonous act. Bishop has found the bomb, with the timer stopped on 0:07. 06:26:42...06:26:43...06:26:44... 06:31:02 Director Hastings briefs CTU that rogue operatives succeeded in trading Hassan for the location of their bomb. Chloe, Arlo, and Dana reviewthe security footage from Hassan's last-known location. Hastings task Chloe and Dana to reacquire the SUV. Dana offers to rework the servers to increase processing speed, but Chloe assures her that they can work with what they have. At the bomb site, the bomb squad worke on disarming the bomb while Jack confronts Bishop for the last time. Bishop is defiant that they saved Manhattan, but at the cost of Hassan's life. Jack reminds him they betrayed their country by negotiating with terrorists and orders SWAT to place Bishop in custody. Chloe updates Jack with Hassan's last-known location. 06:33:55 Dana excuses herself to update Tarin, but Cole arrives. They talk about parole officer Bill Prady, whom Dana claims that he did not find further evidence of Kevin Wade's last-known whereabouts. Hassan tries to reason with Tarin to stop this. Tarin refuses to listen, believing Hassan to be an enemy to Kamistan and Hassan has lost. Hassan speculates that Tarin's people will force him to confess his sins to the world. Tarin believes that Hassan did worse things than the enemies he brought down on their home country. Hassan believes that he did what was necessary to join the rest of the world in peace, but Tarin shoots him down. He recounts how he watched over Hassan while he cheated on Dalia for a news reporter in the United States, calling her a "whore." Tarin, like many of Hassan's enemies, believes that Hassan only cares about himself, referring to a TIME magazine cover. Hassan believes that he made mistakes, "but believing in peace was not one of them." Tarin assures Hassan he will not live long enough to figure out if his actions would have brought peace to his country and to the world. 06:36:48...06:36:49...06:36:50... 06:41:04 President Taylor prays outside of Ethan's office as he is being carried out to a military base hospital. President Taylor wants Ethan to know she needs him more than ever. Renee arrives with Kayla and Dalia. President Taylor updates Hassan's situation to them, reassuring them they will do what they can to save President Hassan. President Taylor is happy to work with Renee again, and will arrange to have her transported back to CTU. 06:43:16 President Taylor briefes Dalia and Kayla on Jack's rescue operation to save President Hassan. 06:45:06 Cole directs Jack from CTU on Tarin's position. Chloe offers to manipulate traffic lights to impede Tarin's progress. Dana notices fluctuations in server activity and excuses herself to warn Tarin of Jack's pursuit. Arlo catches her in the server room, suspicious of her behavior. She prepares to garrote Arlo with a wire, but Chloe pages Arlo and orders him back down to the command center. After warning Arlo off as he leaves, Dana calls Tarin and warns him. 06:48:25...06:48:26...06:48:27... 06:52:43 Chloe continues to update Tarin's location to Jack. Cole askes Dana if the trunk line would hold up and Dana replies "yes." Tarin is visibly spooked and Hassan notices this. He deduces the phone call was a warning from someone (who is Dana) about CTU's pursuit. Jack realizes he was tipped off and had Cole reposition his team at the parking garage. 06:54:52 Jack finds Tarin and pursuits him. Tarin drives to the roof of the garage before driving off of it, crashing the SUV and killing himself in the process. Split screen: Jacks ask Chloe if there is any movement. She says nobody can survive that. Jack is running down the stairs of the building. A picture of the damaged vehicle is shown. Dana is working at her desk. Dalia and Kayla Hassan are in shock crying over the incident while President Taylor is horrified at the sight. Jack runs to the crashed vehicle to find a deceased Tarin Faroush, but no sign of Hassan. It is revealed that Tarin dropped Hassan off at some point in the garage. A man and a Kamistani woman in a blonde wig incapacitate Hassan before stuffing him in the woman's trunk. In the SUV, Jack finds Tarin's cell phone, which contains the phone number of his last contact. He wants to set up an upload link to trace the number to its caller. Jack calls Renee, who is on her way back to CTU, to work with Chloe because he believes that CTU is compromised. The blonde woman drives away from the garage while CTU begins sweeping the garage for signs of President Hassan. 06:59:57...06:59:58...06:59:59...07:00:00 Episode credits Cast Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * Anil Kapoor as President Omar Hassan * Annie Wersching as Renee Walker * Mykelti Williamson as Brian Hastings * Katee Sackhoff as Dana Walsh * Chris Diamantopoulos as Rob Weiss * John Boyd as Arlo Glass * with Freddie Prinze Jr. as Cole Ortiz * and Cherry Jones as President Allison Taylor Guest starring * Bob Gunton as Secretary of State Ethan Kanin * Nazneen Contractor as Kayla Hassan * Michael Gaston as General David Brucker * Mido Hamada as Samir Mehran * Necar Zadegan as Dalia Hassan * T.J. Ramini as Tarin Faroush * Michael Irby as Adrion Bishop * Larry Sullivan as Secret Service Agent Hoskins Co-starring *Brenton Schraff as NEST Operative *Sarah Hollis as Presidential Aide Susan *Nazanin Boniadi as Blonde Woman *Simon Anthony Abou-Fadel as Soldier Production staff Memorable quotes * President Allison Taylor: (to Rob Weiss) The charge is treason. It carries the death penalty, and so help me God, I'll throw the switch myself. * President Omar Hassan: I wanted us to rejoin the world. I wanted to have peace. * Tarin Faroush: You wanted the cover of Time magazine! * Dana Walsh: How I do my work is none of your business, Arlo. * Arlo Glass: Actually, given that I've been having to cover for you for the entire night, I think it is my business. Background information and notes *With this episode, Chloe O'Brian surpasses Tony Almeida to become the second-most frequently-occurring character in 24, after Jack Bauer. * Tarin Faroush dies in his vehicle near the end of this episode, almost exactly 12 hours after he originally intended to die in a vehicle (during the bombing of President Hassan's motorcade at the end of Day 8: 6:00pm-7:00pm) * This is the shortest final split screen ever at 8 seconds. It is also similar to Day 1: 1:00am-2:00am where the first screen just appears in the corner instead of spliting into the corner. * The way Tarin addresses President Hassan by calling him by his first name, Omar, out of lack of respect for him is similar to the way Aaron Pierce addresses President Logan by calling him by his first name, Charles, in Day 5 4:00am-5:00am. See also *6:00am-7:00am (disambiguation) *Season 8 production staff 815 815